


In the Cold

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two in a bed, and one of them says ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic!fic, because Chris and Max just beg for it.

"Damnit Max, stop doing that!" 

"But, _mon chou_ , it's cold!" Max whines, grabbing for the edge of the sheets again, and pulling it up to his shoulders. "I'm cold!"

Chris huffs, and tugs on another corner of the sheet. "Damnit, Max, so am I!"

"It's not my fault your sheets aren't big enough," Max grumbled, yanking at the sheet again, causing a cold gust of air to whoosh over Chris' now bare legs.

Chris grumbled, cursed Max once more, and tugged at the covers again. He yanked at them so hard, he didn't realize he was falling out of the bed until he was on the floor. He yelped in pain, as his elbow made contact with the hardwood floor.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Max!"

Max rolled to glance down at Chris. "Sorry, _mon cher_."

Glaring at Max, Chris got to his feet and stormed out of the bedroom muttering "Have it your way, Max" under his breath.

"Chris!" Max hollered, before he flopped down onto his pillow. "Come on, Chris. _Je suis désolé!_ Come back! Chris, you don't have to leave!" Max rustled the sheets, checking to make sure they were almost even on both sides, before he yelled, "Here, you can have some of them! Come on, _mon chou_ , you can't stay mad at me!" 

Chris appeared in the doorway then, arms crossed across another blanket. He slowly made his way over to his side of the bed, a scowl on his face. Chris draped the blanket over his form as he sighed and turned onto his side.

Max curled his body next to Chris, and nuzzled his cheek with his nose. "Sorry, _mon chou_."

"Shut up, Max, and go to sleep," Chris groused.


End file.
